Country Clashes Country
by StrawbeariRotsho
Summary: And the keywords were country music and the Fire Country. A short list of songfics revolving around two opposites. Obviously AU.


I've always wanted to write NejiTen fics! And then one dawn, while I was bored out of my mind because my netbook, Red, was being de-bugged, I decided to write some fanfics while playing Taylor Swift songs, and bam!

Boredom gives birth to the NejiTen song-drabble! :D

Disclaimer: Anyone who could actually own Naruto wouldn't kill Neji freaking Hyuuga!

* * *

**I Almost Do**

It was a rainy Sunday. She was just sitting by her windowsill, her mind running with so many things. _Him_, in particular.

Actually, only.

"_How many times do I have to tell you it's dangerous and I don't want you there?" He was yelling, his rage, despite usually being held in, just exploding like an invisible miasma in the room. The atmosphere was dark. "Neji, if you can't handle me going out there in the battlefield trying to save everyone else by sacrificing myself—"_

"_I don't want to hear any of this trash," He said sharply, slamming her apartment door behind him._

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Stay Stay Stay**

He thought they were at that relationship where they could tease each other without taking it personally.

Judging from her temper tantrum, throwing her precious kitchen knives all around, he guessed he was wrong.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Tenten pleaded again, her face in a sheepish expression."You get too cocky sometimes, and you know how it is with my tantrums and stuff…" Coming out from behind the couch, Neji managed a small laugh.

He loved her, whole package and all.

She was his Tenten. The one and only.

* * *

**Treacherous**

As much as she wanted to end whatever they had, she couldn't.

He knew she was a troublemaker without meaning to, and his family, although in good terms with her, could not see her as someone part of their clan.

She loved him, of course, to the point where it hurt just keeping the one-sided affection to herself. He wanted her by his side; she was the only one he needed.

Bu there was so much in their way, so much just against their being together; the society, their families, friends, enemies, people they really didn't give a damn about.

He'd confessed to her one day, and when she returned those feelings…

Well you could say all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Red**

For them, red only meant blood. The blood they got from critically injuring enemies, losing because of a mistake, the rawness of the meat they were forced to live off from while on missions.

Blue meant sadness, and maybe also breathlessness when she would crush her boys to death, thanking Buddha for giving them another day to live.

Black was the darkest of the dark. Like Lee's hair. Neither of them wanted to wear black on anyone's death they didn't want.

For him, red meant the color of her cheeks when he complimented her. Of course, he'd keep this to himself.

Blue was the color of his face when she hugged him. Frankly, that color was her favorite.

* * *

**Everything Has Changed**

"I just want to know you better." She reasoned innocently. Well, they were at the academy, after all. She didn't know anything about him.

Then he showed his mark during his fight with the Uzumaki. She saw him differently from then on.

But that didn't change her feelings about him.

"Tell me more about yourself!" She grinned encouragingly. He told the whole village about the mark, and so she knew, but she wanted to know the real him down under.

Because she knew he was still afraid.

Afraid that she wouldn't accept him.

The years passed, and she still stood by his side. They were still a team. Even though he was a rank higher and even busier, she found the time for them both.

And still, while the rain poured on another random day, she would smile and say, "Hey."

* * *

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

Cocky, arrogant bastard.

Oh, but of course, he was still a chick magnet.

Sakura and Ino warned her so bad, they did, but her head was harder than Kisame's Samehada. And damn did it hurt when he just talked or whatever, since talking was insulting and degrading, and actions where abusive and harassing.

Jerk.

But was it the way she liked him, or was she some sort of masochist in denial?

The cycle just went on and on, from their academy days to the next few years, just nearing the Fourth Shinobi War. And every single time, she always fell for them. She was a willing victim, and he was an unchanging man.

But he always chose her as his victim.

Always.

* * *

**All Too Well**

It was always casual between them. Sometimes, for most people, _too_ casual. She was allowed to go to his house, the clan's property, and was even treated like she was part of the family. He took walks and did errands when she was free so he could drag her in his antics.

And secretly, they just wanted to be like before again.

Nobody knew the past they had. She fell too fast, and got her broken. He broke her heart fast, then too, fell.

They cleared their misunderstandings, put it all in the past, buried the hatchet.

Started over as friends again.

But it was never the same.

Loving the other and not knowing their thoughts…it just hurt too much. And they've been hurt way too much to experience that again.

So they endured the pain.

* * *

**Starlight**

She loved to dance to fast-paced music, and he always preferred to make classical music. And as long as there was music, they were together. Music or not, their love didn't depend on it.

Rather, the music depended on them.

Lately, she had been practicing her ballet and waltz and ballroom while he was secretly learning the electric and the keyboard. Sometimes even the keytar.

And one day, when they broke the news to each other about the change of pace just to match the other's, they were _stunned_.

And then they just kept loving anyway.

The music depended on them.

* * *

**The Last Time**

Their relationship was failing. There was so much fighting, so much angst in it, they could barely smile at each other anymore. But she stuck to him and his drinking, abusive habits, and he tolerated her violent temper tantrums.

It was the only thing that held them together.

No matter how unhealthy it was becoming, they were still together. She loved him anyways, and he loved her too much. It hurt for both of them, just to kiss and make up and fall apart again just when they thought they were patching up pretty well.

The last straw, they would keep pulling at it, leave a tiny bit for it to grow again so they can keep drawing from the 'last straw'.

Their love was failing, but they weren't.

* * *

**Begin Again**

She had just walked out of a messy relationship, and he left a polyamory recently. Rebounds here and there, and then they lost the will to find love again.

But maybe not for a new beginning.

They met at a café, while she was listening to her Jean Taylor records. He was interested, since not many people listened to foreign music after all. Then they met up constantly every Wednesday in that café. But they never talked about love or relationships.

They didn't have to.

"Tenten, watch a movie with me."

"…Will there be popcorn?"

* * *

**22**

Neji and Tenten were best friends and roommates. They shared a two-bedroom flat in an apartment.

They had their habits.

But they were still best friends, of course.

"Party at my place!" Tenten screamed in the lab one day. A few hours later, Neji's bed had a very busy Shikamaru and Temari. So he decided to camp at Tenten's room again while she was still having a party.

"Clean your mess, Ten."

"Maybe when you actually learn to reduce the population of your girlfriends' thongs by the living room."

Old habits die hard.

She partied, and he womanized.

But they were best friends, I guess.

* * *

This is what I get for listening to the only good music while being inspired to write for my favorite couple. :3 I'm thinking of doing a ShikaTema number too! ;)

Oh, and the reason why the drabbles are short are because I wrote within the duration of the song. That meant a lot of zoning out moments. :))

Please review! :3

-AniMa


End file.
